Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an information setting apparatus, an information management apparatus, and an information generation apparatus for executing image processing with a plurality of devices, and a method and a program for controlling these apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Individual users may have a wide variety of information communication devices such as digital cameras, personal computers (PCs), tablet terminals, and smart phones. The user wishes to use the different information communication devices to display or edit even the same image depending on intended purposes and situations. There is a technique by which, in the case where the same image can be recorded in a camera and a PC and replayed on these devices, when the image is subjected to image processing at one device, the other device is instructed to execute the same image processing on the image at the other device to synchronize the results of the image processing (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-010011).